Σαν να μην υπάρχει αύριο -Δεν υπάρχει-
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: Χωρίς να το καταλάβει είχε ξεχάσει τον πιο σημαντικό παράγοντα από όλους. Τα συναισθήματα του. Και τον είχε χτυπήσει εκεί που πόναγε περισσότερο. Στην καρδία του, η οποία έχει σπάσει σε χιλιάδες μικρά κομμάτια, των οποίων το μέτρημα είχε χάσει. Αλλά εκείνος ήθελε να συνεχίζει να μετράει. Λελούς/ Σούζακου


_**Λοιπόν αυτό είναι ένα **__**one**__**-**__**shot**__** για ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου άνιμε, το **__**Code **__**Geass**__**. Άμα δεν έχετε δει το **__**R**__**2 θα ήταν καλύτερο να μην το διαβάσετε. Περιέχει ήπιας μορφής **__**yaoi **__**lemon**__**. Επίσης είναι **__**OOC. **__**Εύχομαι να σας αρέσει.**_

_**Pairing**__**: Λελούς/ Σούζακου. Ναι ο **__**seme**__** είναι ο Λελούς μιας και πάντα ήθελα να πειραματιστώ με αυτό.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Δυστυχώς για εμένα δεν μου ανήκει το **__**Code **__**Geass**__**.**_

* * *

_**Σαν να μην υπάρχει αύριο. -Δεν υπάρχει-**_

_**-Μαρία Ζ.**_

* * *

'_Μην με αφήσεις. Πότε. Δεν αντέχω χωρίς εσένα' _Γέλασε ειρωνικά με τις σκέψεις του. Εκείνος του είχε ζητήσει να τον σκοτώσει. Ήταν όλα μέλος του καλοσχεδιασμένου πλάνου του. Τα είχε σκεφτεί όλα ή μάλλον έτσι νόμιζε. Χωρίς να το καταλάβει είχε ξεχάσει τον πιο σημαντικό παράγοντα από όλους. Τα συναισθήματα του. Και τον είχε χτυπήσει εκεί που πόναγε περισσότερο. Στην καρδία του, η οποία έχει σπάσει σε χιλιάδες μικρά κομμάτια, των οποίων το μέτρημα είχε χάσει. Αλλά εκείνος ήθελε να συνεχίζει να μετράει.

_996..997..998..999.._

Βρισκόταν στο κρεβάτι του με το σώμα κουλουριασμένο και το πρόσωπο του ανάμεσα στα δυο γόνατα του, που τα δυο του χέρια τύλιγαν. Πάντα νόμιζε ότι ήταν δυνατός, ότι δεν θα φοβόταν ποτέ τίποτα. Αλλά να ξέρει ότι ζει τις τελευταίες του ώρες μόνος του, δεν ήταν κάτι που μπορούσε να αντέξει. Όσο και αν προσπαθούσε. Όσο και αν ήθελε να πείσε τον αξιολύπητο εαυτό του. Ο Σούζακου θα τον σκότωνε αύριο και με τον θάνατο του θα ολοκλήρωνε αυτήν την περίοδο μίσους, πόνου και ατέλειωτου μαύρου σκοταδιού. Αυτές οι δυστοπικές μέρες θα τελειώσουν και ο θάνατος του θα σημάνει την αρχή μιας νέας περιόδου. Μια περίοδο στην οποία δεν θα ζήσει ποτέ, εν μέρει επειδή δεν θα έχει ποτέ το δικαίωμα να ζήσει σε αυτήν. Όχι μετά από αυτά που είχε κάνει. Όχι μετά από όλες τις ζωές που είχε πάρει, δημιουργώντας κόκκινα ποτάμια αίματος. Ήταν στιγματισμένος, βρώμικος, γεμάτος κηλίδες αίματος στο χλωμό δέρμα του, οι οποίες αν και αόρατες στο ανθρώπινο μάτι δεν σταμάταγαν να υπάρχουν.

_1000..1001..1002..1003.._

Τώρα δάκρυα κυλούσαν από τα μάτια του, σαν ορμητικά ποτάμια. _'Θα με μισείς, Σούζακου, έτσι; Δεν έχεις και άδικο τέτοιο κάθαρμα που είμαι.' _Το κεφάλι του τώρα ακουμπούσε στον τοίχο, τα μάτια του κλειστά λες και δεν ήθελε να ξαναδεί τον κόσμο. Μισούσε τον κόσμο, όλα όσα τον έκαναν να φτάσει εκεί που είχε φτάσει σήμερα. Ένα μέρος ίδιο με την κόλαση. Μια κραυγή γλίστρησε από τα χείλια του και αντήχησε στους τοίχους που τον περιέβαλαν. _'Καμία λύτρωση για τους αμαρτωλούς. Για ανθρώπους σαν και τον ίδιο.'_

_1004..1005..1006..1007.._

Άκουσε την πόρτα του δωματίου του να ανοίγει δειλά και μια σκοτεινή φιγούρα είχε ξεπροβάλει μπροστά του. «Θα πρέπει να πονάς, Λελούς» Ακούγοντας τον ήχο της μαγευτικής αυτής φωνής, αισθάνθηκε ολόκληρο το σώμα του να τσιτώνει, κάθε νεύρο το σώματος του να σπάει, να λιώνει, να διαλύεται. _'Σούζακου..' _«Δεν θα το έλεγα, Σούζακου. Το έχω πάρει απόφαση. Αυτή είναι η τελευταία μου νύχτα. Η τελευταία φορά που θα δω τον μαύρο ουρανό με τα αστραφτερά αστέρια και το χλωμό φεγγάρι. Και κοίτα, η μοίρα ήθελε να έχει σήμερα το βράδυ πανσέληνο. Κοίτα, Σούζακου.» Το κεφάλι του Σούζακου στράφηκε προς το παράθυρο το οποίο βρισκόταν στα αριστερά του βασιλικού κρεβατιού. «Όμορφο είναι. Σχεδόν υπνωτικό.» Η καρδιά του Λελούς συνέχιζε να σπάει.

_1008..1009..1010..1011.._

Ο Σούζακου βρήκε την θέση του στο κρεβάτι και ξάπλωσε δίπλα στην αδύναμη, τρεμάμενη φιγούρα δίπλα του. «Τρέμεις. Κρυώνεις;» Ο Λελούς γύρισε πλευρό, έτσι ώστε αυτή την στιγμή αντίκριζε τα σμαραγδένια μάτια του Σούζακου. «Όχι. Μην ανησυχείς.» Τα μάτια του Σούζακου έκλεισαν ενστικτωδώς και ανάσανε βαριά. «Δεν θέλω να σε σκοτώσω.», κατάφερε να ξεστομίσει. Ο Λελούς τον κοίταξε στα μάτια και χασκογέλασε. «Δεν είναι ώρα για υποχώρηση, Σούζακου, Όχι, τώρα που φτάσαμε στο τέλος. Ούτως ή άλλως το υποσχέθηκες. Υποσχέθηκες να συνεργαστείς μαζί μου και να υπακούς κάθε όρο και διαταγή μου και ο όρος μου ήταν, μόλις φτάσει η συγκεκριμένη, μοιραία μέρα, να με σκοτώσεις.» Αν και προσπάθησε να φανεί μέσα από τα λόγια του δυνατός και γενναίος, δεν τα κατάφερε στο τέλος. Ένα δάκρυ κύλησε από τα μάτια του και το σώμα το άρχισε να τρέμει ξανά.

_1012..1013..1014..1015.._

Δυνατά χέρια τύλιξαν το σώμα του, και τα βιολετιά μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα. «Σούζακου, τι…τι κάνεις;» Η φωνή του ήταν μόλις αρκετά δυνατή για να ακουστεί. Το σώμα το τσίτωσε για κάποια δευτερόλεπτα αλλά μετά άρχισε να το αισθάνεται να λιώνει με το άγγιγμα του Σούζακου, τα μάτια του τώρα κλειστά. «Μην κλαις. Μου ραγίζεις την καρδία.» Η φωνή του Σούζακου αντήχησε στα αυτιά του Λελούς, λες και ήταν αγγέλου. Τα κομμάτια έβρισκαν κάποια θέση σιγά-σιγά.

_1015..1014..1013..1012.._

Είχε χαθεί μέσα στη αγκαλιά του Σούζακου, που του πρόσφερε μια γλυκιά θαλπωρή. Όμως μετά συνειδοτοποίησε ότι δεν αξίζει της αγκαλιές του Σούζακου. Δεν του άξιζε τίποτα. Αποτραβήχτηκε από την αγκαλιά του καλύτερου του φίλου και γύρισε το σώμα του έτσι ώστε τώρα η πλάτη του να αντικρίζει το πρόσωπο του Σούζακου. «Μην με αγκαλιάζεις. Πρέπει να με μισείς, να με απεχθάνεσαι.» Δύο χέρια τύλιξαν την μέση του και το πρόσωπο του Σούζακου βρισκόταν επάνω στην πλάτη του Λελούς. Η αναπνοή του γρήγορη, ζεστή και μεθυστική. Γύρισε γρήγορα το πρόσωπο του και κόλλησε τα χείλια του, με τα χείλια του Σούζακου. Πράσινα μάτια άνοιξαν διάπλατα, και βιολετιά έκλεισαν βίαια και σχεδόν ακαριαία. Το φιλί ήταν δισταχτικό αρχικά, σαν ένας μικρός πειραματισμός, αλλά μετά εξελίχθηκε σε κάτι πιο λυσσαλέο. Κάτι μου φώναζε 'ανάγκη'. 'πάθος' και 'απόγνωση'.

_1011..1010..1009..1008.._

Δύο γλώσσες πάλευαν μεταξύ τους ενώ δύο σώματα πάλλονταν το ένα με το άλλο. Χέρια που εξερευνούσαν, στόματα που γεύονταν και φωνές και παρακάλια που αντηχούσαν στους τέσσερις τοίχους του δωματίου. Τα σώματα τους ήταν μπλεγμένα καθώς τα ρούχα λιγόστευαν από τα σώματα τους και δημιουργούσαν αργά και σιγά μια στοίβα στο πάτωμα. Το στόμα του Λελούς βρισκόταν στο στήθος του Σούζακου, σε σημείο όπου μπορούσε να ακούσει την καρδία του να πάλετε γρήγορα. Δάγκωσε ελαφρά το δέρμα κάτω από τα χείλια του, αφήνοντας κόκκινα στίγματα στο μαυρισμένο σώμα.

_1007..1006..1005..1004.._

Τα χέρια του Σούζακου βρίσκονταν κολλημένα στα μεταξωτά σεντόνια του βασιλικού κρεβατιού και τα χείλια του Λελούς είχαν ξαναβρεί τον δρόμο τους στο στόμα του Σούζακου. Μετά από κάποια δευτερόλεπτα αποτραβήχτηκε και κοίταξε μέσα στα μαγευτικά, σμαραγδένια μάτια μπροστά του. Η φωνή του ακούστηκε σαν ψίθυρος. «Σταμάτα, πριν κάνεις κάτι που θα μετανιώσεις. Με μισείς ούτως ή άλλως.» Ο Σούζακου τον κοίταξε έκπληκτος και γέλασε γλυκά. «Σε μισώ; Σε _**μισώ; **_Ξέρεις τι λες, Λελούς; Είναι δυνατόν να σε μισώ, ενώ σε…σε αγαπώ τόσο..» Αυτήν την φορά ήταν η σειρά του Λελούς να αναρωτηθεί. «Το εννοείς;» Ο Σούζακου δεν είπε τίποτα παρά μόνο ένευσε. «Τότε…τότε ξαναπές το..» ένα χαμόγελο δημιουργήθηκε στα χείλια του Σούζακου. «Σε αγαπώ, Λελούς» Με αυτά τα λόγια έδιωξε από το μυαλό του κάθε έγνοια και αναστολή και ξαναφίλησε τα εκτεθειμένα χείλη μπροστά του.

_[…] 18..17..16..15.._

Η ανάσες τους γίνονταν όλο και πιο βαριές και τα σώματα τους τώρα πια τελείως γυμνά πάλλονταν και πάλευαν μεταξύ του δημιουργώντας ένα νέο είδος πάλης. Περίτεχνης και αξιοζήλευτης. Σώματα που γίνονταν ένα και φωνές έκστασης και ηδονής γέμιζαν το δωμάτιο. «Μην…με…αφήσεις…ποτέ..», κατάφερε να ξεστομίσει ο Σούζακου μέσα από τις βαριές αναπνοές και αναστεναγμούς. Τα χείλια του Λελούς βρήκαν τον δρόμο τους στο στόμα του Σούζακου, καθώς το σώμα του κινούταν πιο γρήγορα, με μεγαλύτερη ορμή και πάθος.

_14..13..12..11.._

«Όσο και να το θέλω δεν μπορώ..», ανταποκρίθηκε ο Λελούς χωρίς ούτε στιγμή να χαμηλώσει τον ρυθμό του, ενώ δάκρυα έτρεχαν από τα μάτια του. Δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν και από το τρεμάμενο και γεμάτο ηδονή πρόσωπο του Σούζακου, ο οποίος έσκυψε και ξαναφίλησε τον Λελούς. Φιλιά με αλμυρή γεύση, γεμάτα απόγνωση. Η φωνή του Σούζακου ακούστηκε σαν ψίθυρος, ανάμεσα στα φιλία και στους αναστεναγμούς. «Τότε συνέχισε να με φιλάς, να μου κάνεις έρωτα σαν να μην υπάρχει αύριο,…Λελούς» Τα χείλια του Λελούς ακούμπησαν τον λαιμό του Σούζακου και δάγκωσαν τα δέρμα κάτω από αυτό. «Μα δεν υπάρχει.»

_10..9..8..7.._

Τα σώματα συνέχιζαν να κινούνται όλο και πιο γρήγορα, η απόγνωση φανερή στα πρόσωπα και στις κινήσεις τους. Νύχια να γδέρνουν, χείλια να φιλούν, δάκρυα να γλύφουν τα πρόσωπα τους, σώματα να πάλλονται μέχρι να φτάσουν στο όριο τους. Στο αποκορύφωμα τους. Κραυγές και βογκητά ηδονής γέμισαν το δωμάτιο και οι κινήσεις απόγνωσης ηρέμησαν, μέχρι να σταματήσουν οριστικά. Τα χέρια του Σούζακου βρήκαν την μέση του Λελούς και τον τράβηξαν κοντά τους. Τα κεφάλι του ακούμπησε στον ώμο του Λελούς, απολαμβάνοντας την θαλπωρή και την μυρωδιά του χλωμού δέρματος.

_6..5..4..3.._

«Πες το μου και εσύ..», ψιθύρισε ο Σούζακου. «Ποίο;»

«Πες μου αυτές τις δύο λέξεις και εσύ.» Ο Λελούς έφερε τα πρόσωπα τους κοντά, τα χείλια τους χιλιοστόμετρα μακριά. «Υποσχέσου μου ότι όταν πεθάνω δεν θα με ξεχάσεις. Δεν θα ξεχάσεις αυτή τη νύχτα.»

«Στο υπόσχομαι.»

_3.._

Ακούμπησε τα χείλια του επάνω στου Σούζακου και ψιθύρισε. «Σε αγαπώ, Σούζακου. Πάντα και παντού.» Δάκρυα άρχισαν να τρέχουν από το πρόσωπο του. «Μην με αφήνεις, Λελούς. Πονάω. Μην με αφήνεις..» Τα χέρια του Λελούς έσφιξαν τον Σούζακου ακόμη πιο κοντά στο σώμα του. «Σταμάτα. Ότι γίνει αύριο, θα γίνει. Αλλά τώρα, ακόμη δεν υπάρχει αύριο.»

_2.._

«Δεν νομίζω ότι θα μπορέσω να ζήσω χωρίς εσένα. Είσαι η ζωή μου. Θα έκανα τα πάντα για εσένα. Θα κατέστρεφα ακόμα και τον ήλιο.» Ο Λελούς έσκυψε και του φίλησε το κούτελο, καθώς τα δάχτυλα του μπλέχτηκαν στις καστανές μπούκλες των μαλλιών του. «Θα μπορέσεις, αγάπη μου. Το ξέρω.» Κι αλλά δάκρυα, πόνος και κραυγές απελπισίας. Αλλά μια καρδία ολόκληρη για τον Λελούς.

_1.._

«Κλείσε τα μάτια σου να ξεκουραστείς.», τον πρότρεψε ο Λελούς. «Δεν θέλω να κλείσω τα μάτια μου.»

«Πρέπει..», του αποκρίθηκε και έφερε την παλάμη του στα μάτια του, κρύβοντας του τα, περιορίζοντας την όραση του. Τα μάτια του Σούζακου έκλεισαν στη αίσθηση της γλυκιάς ζέστης και θαλπωρής του χεριού το Λελούς, το οποίο μετά απομακρύνθηκε.

Ο ίδιος όμως δεν έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Ήθελε να ξενυχτίσει, παρατηρώντας τον φίλο του να κοιμάται. Για μια τελευταία φορά, τώρα που είχε ακόμα την δυνατότητα. Τα χλωμό φως το φεγγαριού τρύπωνε από τις ζαχαρί κουρτίνες και έκανε το πρόσωπο του Σούζακου να φαίνεται σαν πορσελάνινο, ψεύτικο και ολοκληρωτικά μαγευτικό.

'_Θα ήθελα να ζήσω μια ζωή μαζί σου, αγάπη μου αλλά δεν μπορώ. Δεν μου αξίζει. Σε αγαπώ και θα σε αγαπάω ακόμα και μετά από αυτό το βράδυ. Ακόμα και την στιγμή που θα μπήγεις το σπαθί στο στήθος μου, σκοτώνοντας με. Ακόμα και μετά τον θάνατο.'_

**終わり****/ ****Τέλος. ****Xx.**

_**Λοιπόν αυτό ήταν και ελπίζω να σας άρεσε. Το έγραψα ακούγοντας τα τραγούδια:**_

_**Truth by Toriumi Kousuke (as Gilbert Nightray)**_

_**Swear To.. by Minagawa Junko (as Oz Vessalius)**_

_**Liar by One Ok Rock**_

_**Λαβωμένο Ξωτικό **__**by Active Member**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
